


Breath

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex, cumming inside, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: You were young, and while not as experienced, you had a lot of ideas that you thought nanu might enjoy and he wasn’t going to complain about getting to test them out.  Least of all not when he didn’t have to do any of the work.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Reader
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Kudos: 38





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles. As usual, just something self indulgent based on conversations with my best friend and inspiring artwork.
> 
> Reader does not have a defined gender, does not have defined parts, and is between 20 - 30.  
> Consent and safe sex are important!

You smirk at the glare that Nanu gives you when he tugs on the ropes binding his wrists together. You were particularly proud of your knots this time. It had taken some practice, but you knew they were strong enough to hold him. He might be lazy, but you knew he still held plenty of strength. He had to. But he wasn’t in charge. You were. And you were going to take advantage of that. 

He jolted when you pushed his shirt up over his chest before smoothing your hands back down over his chest, ribs and stomach, dragging your nails just enough to leave little pink trails. He jerked when your nails ran over that sensitive spot over his ribs that you’d come to love. You’d learned pretty early on that that spot got him particularly riled up. Everyone has their erogenous zones, and you weren’t going to complain about his being in such an easily accessible area.

Slowly, you moved to straddle him, grinding your hips together as you ran your hands back up over his chest, keeping one there while the other moved up to his throat. You didn’t use any pressure, at least not yet, but the flash of defiance in his eyes, despite the flush on his cheeks set your blood aflame. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his, slipping your tongue against his as soon as he parted his lips. He was just as desperate as you, but wasn’t as good at hiding it. It had been a while for him before he’d met you, and now he’d been thrust into a veritable hurricane of lusty situations. You were young, and while not as experienced, you had a lot of ideas that you thought Nanu might enjoy and he wasn’t going to complain about getting to test them out. Least of all not when he didn’t have to do any of the work. 

He let out a growling groan into your mouth and you could feel through his slacks that he was already plenty hard. You didn’t think it very fair to keep waiting, so you broke the kiss to stand up, slipping your shorts off slowly enough that he could see you hadn’t been wearing anything underneath them. You loved to tease him. You loved watching him squirm. 

After your shorts were out of the way, you knelt back down to undo the zip of pants, tugging his boxers down just enough to free him. You were still slick from an earlier tryst in the shower so you wasted no time sinking down on him, earning a particularly filthy moan from him. He strained against the ropes tying him to the headboard, but you were having none of it. You moved your hand back to his throat, and as you started bouncing your hips on his cock, you gave his neck a light squeeze. There was barely any pressure, but it was enough for him to get the idea. 

Another defiant glare from him, however, earned another squeeze. You were careful, not wanting to overdo it the first go around, but he seemed almost insistent on you being roughed. The throb inside you when you apply just a little more pressure to his throat is all the confirmation you needed. You kept your hand there, bobbing your hips faster. Nanu let out a stunted moan at the increased speed, bucking his hips up in an attempt to get deeper inside you. This you allowed for the moment, already starting to get close yourself, both from the wonderful way he felt inside you and the power of having the man completely under your control. The power trip was unlike anything you’d felt thus far.

You let up on his throat to let him take a few good, deep breaths between moans, before pushing him down with a hand flat to his chest when he tried struggling against his bonds again. Your hand returned to his throat as you leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss was deep, passionate and contained the perfect amount of tongue for your liking. The kiss would have been plenty to take his breath away without the choking, but you didn’t want to stop now that you two were having so much fun. 

You leaned back, tongues briefly connected by a silk thin strand for a moment, and ground down on him. The jerking of his hips was starting to falter and you knew he was close. You let him have a brief gasp of air before returning the pressure to his neck full force and kept it there while he fucked up into your grinding. His cheeks flushed from a mixture of the effort and lack of air. You kept a careful watch on his eyes to make sure you didn’t go too far, but soon all the sensations at once were too much and you felt a hot, sticky rush coat your insides and you let go of his throat to let him gasp out your name and to reach down between your legs to get yourself off as well. 

Once all was said and down, you took your time cleaning up, bringing him back down with soft kisses and whispers, rubbing the blood back into his wrists once the rope was gone. It wouldn’t be good for future sessions if he felt abandoned for even a moment, so you took care of him. You’d baby him all he wanted.


End file.
